Middle School Sucks
by InvaderAlison
Summary: The gang's now in eight grade. This story is written in a different format than my others, and not in the episode form. I hope you like this story and think it is written better than the others. This story reflects on their eight grade year, and how, well, Middle School Sucks. I know the summary is really boring, but the story will be more entertaining! ( ) (;,,;) ( ) Zoidberg!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

September 8th

I really hope this story goes better than my others have.

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Olivia's alarm rang out, sounding like a cat getting crushed by a semi to her tired ears. She hit the snooze button on the screen of her phone, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. That dream however was quickly crushed when she heard footsteps outside her door. _Ugh, maybe if I lay real still she'll think I'm dead._ The door opened, and Olivia's mom walked in.

"Olivia, time to get up," then in a sarcastic, teasing voice she said, "_Wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school, would you?_" But Olivia was content to stick to her act. Unfortunately, she had used it every first day of school since the fifth grade. Her mom looked at her, and smirked, knowing how to get her up. As Olivia heard footsteps moving to the window, which she was facing, her eyes shot open in terror, just for her mother to open the curtains and let in a bright abyss of light right into her room and sore, tired eyes. She quickly covered them, and yelled in pain. Now being a little more awake than she was before she had been temporarily blinded, she put her arms over her face and hissed.

"You should try something new next year."

"Oh come on, you've never ever fallen for it once? Not even a little?"

"Not really."

Olivia groaned in complaint as her mom went to Maggies room. Olivia knew that Maggie would already be up. She was excited to start fifth grade, for the simple reason that she did NOT have Ms. Bitters. Olivia reluctantly got up and got showered then dressed. She brushed her teeth, then hair, which had started to turn silver. It was a trait that skipped a generation in Keplens, and was given to the next in line for the throne, but only if it was a female. She had tried to dye it, but by the next day, the dye would be gone. She really didn't want to go to school. She honestly had never hated anything more than she hated middle school. Oh well, at least it was the last year she had to deal with it. She got her backpack and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. They had a big kitchen, but it made her feel lonely. She grabbed a tiny to-go box of honey-o's and downed it, heading out on her way to Zim's base. The two of them complained about how much they despised school the entire walk. She, Zim and Dib (no that Zim and Dib minded) all had separate classes, again, for the third year in a row. The walk to school took about fifteen minutes.

"Well, see you later," Olivia said to Zim, not wanting to go to class. The two of them walked to other ends of the school, both hoping that someone would just set the school on fire so they could go home. Middle school was brutal. Olivia sighed. Middle school sucks. The day droned on slowly, to the point where she started getting a headache halfway through. She didn't even have the same lunch as Zim, Dib, or Alex. She was all alone. Or so she thought, When Gretchen and Tali came over to where she was eating. They talked and laughed to whole period, and talked about what they did over the summer, Olivia not being able to mention some of the things, because unlike Gretchen, Tali didn't know her secret. Gretchen had gotten her braces off over the summer, so she hoped no one would pick on her this year. One thing that had changed in the past year was their interest in one thing that they never would have thought about back in elementary school… boys. Only being thirteen, their interest hadn't gone to far, but they had started to notice and take more of an interest in boys. There were things preventing them though. For Olivia, it was her secret. For Gretchen, it was the fact that she was still "The freak who had braces last year" and for Tali, it was because there were no other pansexuals in their school, to the best of their knowledge.

"ugh, why can't a tornado just blow this place down?" Tali complained.

Olivia and Gretchen shared a smirk. Since she had gotten the power in fifth grade, she could now control the rain, wind, snow and produce a strong F2 tornado, ripping off roofs and uprooting trees. But there was a catch. The only way she could control the weather is if she had started it. For example, if it was raining, she couldn't just make it stop, unless she had started the rain. But for obvious reasons, she didn't use it as often as she would have liked. That was the thing with having powers like that; you get an physical attraction to it, receiving the same feeling in their veins that one would get when really wanting to say something, but having to hold it in.

Finally, after seven and a half hours, the bell rang. Kids rushed out of that building as though it really were on fire. The first day of school, and they already had homework. Olivia looked at the middle school and sighed. _Only one more year of this crap._

Wow… Short chapter…. Oh well, this is just to get it started. I hope this story is better than some of the other stories I have written, seeing as how this type of writing is better than the episode version. Also, future chapters will contain more than one date. If you liked it, you know where the review button is!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

October 18th

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Olivia sat finishing her science homework. It was meteorology, so it was pretty easy for her. When she did finish it, she jumped up, put her stuff away, and ran up to her room to her computer. She did some things online for about an hour, then decided to go bum around the park with Dib. They sat on the swings, still one of their favorite pieces of equipment, and had a competition of who could get the highest. It was a friday, so thankfully they didn't have school the next day.

"Is it summer vacation yet?" Dib asked.

"I wish. I hate middle school. Even when you're in the highest grade, you're still disrespected by everyone. I wish the school would just set on fire. When no one is in it of course."

"Ha, I thought you would have said you wanted EVERYONE inside."

"Eh, it alternates."

"So, you getting excited?"  
"About?"  
"Well, you're thirteen now. You said that once you turn fourteen in a few months, you're going to have to start going to Prestidge for, training or something like that."

"Oh yeah. Not really. That just means that while I'm there, I'm going to have to act really proper, like a princess should. I mean, I can act proper for a while, but not for a full week. I won't even be able to miss school because I will be schooled there."

"That sucks. Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't really mind all the princess stuff, it's just the proper act. That's going to be hard. I mean, I'm not like rude and improper, but it's more than just being polite and having manners, it's stuff like using the correct fork or being disgraced by those around you, and… Ugh I really don't want to do this. At least I still have a few months."

The two of them continued to swing for a while, talking about their weekend plans. After another hour, they parted ways. Olivia went into the forest to fly for a while, and Dib went home to spy on Zim. Later that night, when most of her family was asleep, Olivia went out to the roof. Her bedroom window rested on top of the roof, so she could just step out of it (Her bedroom looks kind of like the nursery in peter pan, but decorated differently). She caused a small, cooling breeze to float past. She did this often, especially during the winter if she wanted to skip school the next day. She would most likely end up sleeping out here. She wore an older sweatshirt of hers. She had stopped wearing sweatshirts everyday in sixth grade, then started doing the same thing with sweatpants. She actually threw almost all her sweatpants into a bag and stored them in their micho with the rest of their winter stuff.

Olivia laid against the roof of her secluded house. She had a good view of the city, but her house was positioned far back enough that nobody could really see it. People didn't normally come to it because from the outside, it looked haunted. It was like her own version of the Duchanes mansion in "Beautiful Creatures". The gate would creak eerily late at night, and there were vines growing on the outside of the house. The house itself looked like it held demons in the cracks of it. It was a pretty house, and it was huge. It looked like a mansion; a haunted mansion. Olivia loved the house. Her mother had decorated it when they moved in, when she was a newborn, and it looked the exact opposite of the outside. It was warm and cozy looking inside, with golden light spewing out of the windows. It had been dubbed as a murder house, but in almost fourteen years they had never had any kind of supernatural activity. But out of all the house's features, the willow and juniper trees were her favorite.

"What are Juniper trees?"

The voice startled her, but she knew who it belonged to. "What are you doing here?"

Zim walked over to her and sat down by her. "I was out gaining information on earth lizards, and I saw you were out here." Olivia just went with it, not thinking anything of it. "So, Zim asked you a question."

"Come on, I'll show you." Olivia jumped down off her roof as Zim used his spider legs. They walked over to a large tree. It looked almost exact to a willow tree because that was the keplen version. Only a Juniper tree had flowers. Olivia stuck her palm out, and a small flower floated gently into it. It looked like a tiger lily, but instead of polon on the small middle strands, it had thin cream-colored wisps of silky strands that fell to the petals.

"Hold out your hand." Zim held his hand out, and Olivia placed the flower in his hand. "Now, think of something. Your favorite color maybe?" Zim thought of his favorite color, and the flower turned different shades of blue, but the main color was regular blue. It made his eyes widen. "hmm. Impressive."

Olivia smiled. "there are two different kinds of juniper trees. You can tell by their flowers. The Snake fang, the flower in your hand, is how you know that the tree is a free minded pattern. But if they have a scorp," Olivia walked to the tree that held a different type of flower. She stuck her hand out again, and this time, a round flower fell into it. The flower looked spiked from a distance, but up close you could see it was just the petals rolled into little tubes. Once again she placed the flower in Zim's hand. "then it means that it changes color according to memories. Think of one." Zim closed his eyes and concentrated on a memory. When he opened his eyes, he saw the flower was turning a deep red.

"What were you afraid of?"

"When I was a newborn smeet, I wasn't as amazing as I am now, and I was scared of a couple of guards because I saw them deactivate an innocent smeet I had been playing with, for nothing more than ripping the guards uniform."

Olivia looked appalled. "That's terrible."

"That's how irk is. You must do everything, no matter what, to respect your tallers. That was one of the biggest forms of disrespect, ruining the uniform of an elite."

"You said you were just newborn smeets! They killed him when he was still so young?"

"On Irk, only height matters." Olivia looked in his eyes, which were lense free since he wasn't wearing his disguise, and saw… something she couldn't identify, weather it was pride or hate.

"Do you agree with that?"

Now she could see that he looked a little uncertain. "It is how it has been for the Irken race for thousands of years."

"Uh huh."

"Here," Zim said, handing her the scorp. "you try."

Olivia held held it in her hand, closed her eyes, and focused on a memory. The flower turned to a deep shade of red as well. When she opened her eyes, they held a sense of fear, but after seeing she was in reality again, it went away.

"What was yours?"

"I had this dream a few nights ago. I don't exactly know what it means, but…"

"What happened?" Zim asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, My eyes were black, and my skin was pale. The whole thing reminds me of silent hill, but I would hold my hand out, and everything, no matter what it was made of, peeled like paint. Some people tried to stop me, but I shot my hand out in their direction, and this black flame shot at them, engulfed their body, and made their skin melt off. It was like I was an atomic bomb, only affecting a few people. My dad told me not to worry about it though."

"That sounds like something that you would dream of regularly."

"And that's what Maggie and my mom told me." Olivia looked up at the tree again. She threw the scorp in the air, and it reconnected to the tree. She then walked over and did it with the Snake Bite. "Every first day of a new season, the leaves and flowers blow off, circle the tree from the ground up, then reconnect to the tree from the lower part of the branches, then turn to their other side, and have the appropriate color for that season, while the flowers are all just random colors and patterns. Like this." She held her twiddle her middle three fingers, and a breeze came once again. As she had said, the leaves and flowers left the tree, and swirled up the tree, and attaching themselves.

"LIES! You said that they rotated and changed color!"

"Only on the first day of the season. They also just blow away, whether or not there is a breeze to blow them. So, NO LIES!" She shrieked the last part like Zim often did.

"See! Even YOU wish to follow in Zim's marvellous footsteps!"

Olivia just rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later. I'm going to bed."

"Ha! Sleep. Irkens NEED no sleep!"

"Uh huh."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

November 28th

Thanksgiving day. Though nobody really had anything to be thankful for. Nine students had been killed in car accidents, several people lost their jobs, money was tight for everyone, a disease broke out, killing several. Everyone just wanted the year to be over. Dib looked at his alarm clock. It read 2:15 am. It was now officially his least favorite day of the year. His mother's death day. According to his father, his mother had died while giving birth to Gaz, and he had never really got the chance to meet her. On these days, Gaz was even more upset, and Dib didn't leave the house, if he even left his room. Olivia would come and keep him company, and he appreciated it. Olivia wasn't here this time though. Her grandmother had passed away, so it was now time for her parents to take the throne, which also meant that her father had to stay there now and take on a full-time rule, because he was the one of royal blood, and they didn't want to take them away from their friends and school. It had been a bad year for everyone, and Dib already knew how it was going to go. Zim was probably going to once again use the holiday to his advantage, and try and kill Dib, but he didn't really care. He himself wondered why he made such a fuss over someone he never knew, but it still hurt.

He rolled over out of bed and walked to his computer. He turned the spy-cam on to Zim's house (where else?) and switched to different parts of the base trying to find him. He found him in the living room, the third room he had searched. He appeared to be talking to the tallests again. Dib turned the volume up, and listened in. It wasn't anything new, just Zim going on about how he was going to destroy earth any day.

"Yeah, because it's only taken you three years."

After about half an hour of watching and listening, he figured whatever it was could wait. He decided to go back to bed and sleep for a while.

"Happy fricking thanksgiving."

~December eighth~

Snow fell upon the city, snow covering everything. It snowed hard enough that anyone walking outside would have snowflakes caressing their hair. Everywhere you looked there would be pink noses and cheeks. Many people were walking about the streets, and some were inside. Rhapsody in Blue played in a nearby shop, while Christmas music played out of most others. Some people were inside watching Christmas music, some were setting up decorations, and others, like those in the eighth grade, were out on a field trip snowtubing. Zim, Dib and Olivia were on the lift to the top of the hill, tubes attached to the pull rope in front of them. It wasn't too terribly cold outside, but still cold enough. The cool thing about this tubing hill was that it was like a wild racetrack. It didn't just go down a hill, but it had curves and twists and turns, which made it better. When the three of the got to the top, the positioned their tubes, and waited for the director to tell them to go.

"One…"

"Ready to feel my Irken skill?"

"In your dreams, space-boy," Dib replied.

"Two…"

"Ha! You poor pitiful human. You don't even know at this point that I can beat you at anything?"

"Uh huh, keep talking zipper-teeth," Olivia teased.

"Bring it, feathers!"

"In order to win you gotta know how to stear."

Zim shrugged the comment off, not needing to know how to do anything to be the greatest.

"THREE!"

The three of them pushed off on their tubes and went flying down the icy hill. Olivia got up into a kneeling position as Dib continued to lie flat, like Zim was. They turned their tubes to stay on the track as best they could, but it proved to be difficult. Especially for Zim, who still wouldn't admit to having a hard time. He got the hang of it though. They all had their own ways to get the tube to go faster, and they each ended up going onto a different path. Olivia's had a large jump, so she had to go into a laying position so to not fall off. When she met up with the others, they all laughed at one another. Zim had burrs stuck all over his jacket (which computer made for him, it was red with an irken insignia on the top right), Dib had bugs covering his glasses and face, and Olivia had squirrels clinging to her. When they got to the end of the track, their eyes were watering from the cold. After about an hour, they all boarded the bus to go back to the middle school. When they got back, before they unboarded the bus, the teacher said "Don't forget to do homework! I don't really care what as long as it is a homework assignment."

"But we didn't even learn anything today!" Olivia called.

"Do you ever?" Olivia shrugged, seeing his point. "Homework!"

The kids got off the bus, and left for the ones that would take them home, while others walked home.

"See you guys later," Olivia said as she boarded her bus. Zim and Dib waved, glared at each other, then walked in separate directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

December twenty-third

Everywhere you went, it was Christmas themed. Decorations, music, food, clothing, and almost anything else that could be christmas-fied was. Most people found the holiday fun, some just joyful, and some just hated it. Dib and Olivia found it joyful (except the one back in fifth grade) and Zim… well, Zim just really really hated it. Almost as much as he hated Dib and Earth combined. All the earthy cheer, made him want to puke. But of course, in order to keep his secret, he dealt with it. There was one good thing about it though, and that was the fact that they got off school for two weeks. It gave Zim more time to plan and make his inventions to destroy planet earth. It was currently about 5:30 in the morning, and Zim had been trying to work on a new invention, but Gir kept pestering him to play, so he gave up. They were now watching the angry monkey show. Well, Gir was watching it, and Zim just kinda sat on the couch, his legs dangling off the edge of the couch. Thanks to earth hormones spreading through the air, he had grown with the other earth inhabitants, and was keeping up with his size.  
Zim was tired, but wouldn't admit it to himself, because Irkens weren't supposed to get tired. Their PAKs were supposed to keep them awake. They could nap once in a while, but not due to them being tired, but just because they could. Zim, however, was having a hard time staying awake. Eventually, his eyes just slid down until they were closed, and he couldn't open them anymore. He would never admit it to himself, but he enjoyed the feeling of sleep.

December twenty-fourth

Zim and Olivia ran through the streets, chasing each other to see who had the better skills. They ran into the road, laughing and trying to catch up to one another. Olivia was running after Zim, and missed the large patch of black ice in front of her, and slipped. No sooner than she slipped, a car horn could be heard. She looked, and instantly her eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. Zim, who was a ways away now, looked back.

"Olivia, what are you doing?! Get up!"

His voice broke her from her shocked daze. By the time she realized the car was coming, she knew there wasn't enough time to get away, so she panicked and put her arms in front of her face. The car driver jammed the brakes, and the car skidded right towards her, but when it was a few feet in front of her, it impacted on… nothing? It was as if it had hit an invisible wall. The front of the car was crushed, and the airbags had gone off. Olivia stood up, her mind foggy. Zim ran out into the street, grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto the sidewalk. Some people came up to her, asking questions like "are you okay" and "what was that?"

"uh, I'm fine, and maybe you should call Ghostbusters. I'm sure they would know what to do."

Hey, that's a good idea!" Several people whipped out their cell phones and dialed the number for ghostbusters.

"That could have been bad," Olivia stated.

"Why didn't you get up? You could have been flattened like an earth batter disk!"

"...You mean a pancake?"

"Ah, YES! That is what Zim meant."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Let's get outta here."

As they began to walk home, the snow picked up.

"Ugh, Olivia could you maybe make it stop snowing?"

"It doesn't work like that. I didn't start it, so I can't stop it."

"Ugh. Earth and its filthy weather."

Olivia just rolled her eyes again. They continued to walk, the snow falling lazily onto the tops of their heads.

"So, when we first met, you said you had all the powers, right?"

"I did?"

"Yes. Zim never forgets."

"Oh yeah? When's my birthday?"

"Ugh…"

"Anyway, your point was?"

"Well, if you had all the powers back then, why are you still getting them?"

"Well, that wasn't really true. I didn't completely understand it. I wouldn't get all the powers my parents had, I'll only get some of them. And they didn't have all the powers individually, but rather when you combined the powers they had. Any way, I don't know how many I will have, but right now, I have telekinesis, the ability to control the weather, a healing power, and the ability to manipulate one's mind and thoughts. I may not get anymore."

"Wait. You have the power to heal OTHER people? That would have come in handy… like, 50 times."

"Yeah, but there is a reason I don't use it."

"Which is?"

"It's excruciatingly painful."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, after it fixes the injury it feels like nothing happened, but while it's fixing it, it feels like the bone is breaking over again, on top of the pain you are already feeling."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It isn't fun. I've had to have it done before. I puked it hurt so much."

"Another question. What happens when you get mad? The once it turned black, but it's like you either zone out, or become another person."

"Oh, that. I don't know, I think it's because I don't think when I'm mad. I just act. I go based off the adrenaline running through my veins, which seems to double when I'm upset. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

The two walked a bit longer, avoiding traffic the best they could, went to the park for a while, then ended up going home. It had been getting colder, and the snow began to drift to the point that they couldn't see the road, so they decided they didn't want to be outside anymore.

yay i'm done with this chapter now MORE TORCHWOOD! (omfg season 1 episode 12 SO MANY FEELS!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, it's official… I am addicted to Torchwood. And Sherlock. Holy God I love these shows, but it's killing me! Jeeze Torchwood has five times for feels that Doctor Who. AND NOT TO MENTION THEY STILL HAVEN'T MADE A SEASON 5 AND PROBABLY WON'T FOR A LONG TIME. Damn. Anyway, here is chapter 5!

January 1st

"Five, Four, Three, Two, ONE!" Almost everyone in the town shouted as the number on the large screen changed two to one. Confetti shot out every which way, getting tangled in the hair of bystanders. Soundmakers went off randomly as glowsticks of all sizes and shapes were thrown into the air, along with multi-colored feather boas and hats with garland lining the bottom. It was a new year, but everyone acted the same every time the clock hit midnight. The worst part was that almost everyone was going to start the whole "New year new me" bullshit.  
Zim sat in the living room of the base, annoyed because Gir insisted on watching the countdown on t.v, and was now having a party with Minimoose and a few pigs. He would just go down and work on some of his plans, but

1:Gir would follow him

2: He could still hear them even if he wasn't followed.

So he sat there dealing with it. Or at least he had been, because he was about ready to melt the sir unit down to scrap metal. He kept as much of a control he could on his temper, though he didn't know why, and just bore holes into the floor tile he was staring at. Again, he didn't know why he was letting Gir get away with this. He had plans to work on, and great invader-related things to do. Instead he was sitting here listening to his robot squeal as confetti, that he would have to pick up himself, or at least make computer do it, fell all over the floor. After three more minutes he put on his disguise, and a winter jacket that he had stolen from some kid at school, and went outside.

That was an even worse idea. It was cold outside. VERY cold outside. Snow was everywhere and the Irken Invader could see his own breath. He looked up and saw Dib walking down the street. They looked at each other and glared. They both wanted to fight the other, but it was just too cold. They broke glances and Dib continued to walk down the street.  
Zim could have sworn that his skin was cracking open from the cold, but when he looked down at his hands, it wasn't. He stood up and used his spider legs to climb to the top of the roof, where it then opened and he landed in the launch hanger. He opened the voot cruiser and climbed in, starting it up and flying off to do some observing on how humans dealt with the cold.

~February 14th~

Valentines day. Most people enjoyed the holiday. Others found it unbelievably annoying. Then there were the few that could hardly remember it was valentines day. Then there was Zim, who absolutely hated the holiday with every fiber of his Irken being. He hated it almost as much as he hated humans. Ever since the incident in fifth grade with Tak, he skipped school and all social activity on that day, waiting for Tak to come and fight him, weapons ready in his PAK. She never had though, so he had started being "a normal human worm baby' on Valentines day in the seventh grade. In middle school, students had stopped handing out meat slabs and it was just a regular school day on Valentines day, which Zim was more thankful than not for.

He walked out to the back of the school, where some kids would hang out after lunch. He saw Olivia talking to some boy named Dallas. She laughed a little and tucked some hair behind her head, while Dallas smiled and leaned against the basketball hoop.  
"Oh, there goes our girl, getting the guys," Zim heard. He turned to see Lauren, Alex and Tali.  
"What?" He asked.  
"She's got a crush," Tali said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What is she crushing?"  
"Oh my god, don't people get crushes where you're from? It means that she likes him."  
"So?"  
"Like, LIKE-LIKEs him," Alex said.

"So?"  
"She wants to date him."

Zim looked back at the his friend and the guy she was talking to. "So? Why would I care?"  
"Oh, you're jealous," Tali smirked.  
"Am not!"  
"You so are."  
"Tali, leave Zim and his unknowing jealousy alone. Let's go over to roll down the hill," Lauren said.  
The two of them walked away, and Zim looked back to Olivia and Dallas. He saw her nod to him and walk away.  
"What'd he say?" Zim asked.  
"Oh, he said we should hang out sometime. Nothing big, don't know if I even will."  
"Oh yeah? Why?"  
"Oh come on, you know I don't like to be around people that aren't my friends any longer than I have to be."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Why?" She asked, turning the tables.  
"Oh, no reason. Lauren and Tali were talking about you two though."  
"Probably were. They do that. Gossip."  
"Yeah, I've noticed." The two of them looked back to Lauren and Tali. Alex must have left. Of course, the two girls were looking at them and talking. With a look from Olivia, they stopped and walked off. Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit, then looked back to Zim.

_So, how's your antenna?_ Olivia thought to him.  
_Still burns. That horrible Dib.  
_"Well in his defense, you did throw a rabid porcupine at him."  
"He was asking for it!"

Olivia just chuckled. They stood there the rest of recess, griping about all the homework they had due the next day, and how homework was nothing more than a waste of time. The bell rang, letting know that it was time for them to get back to class.


End file.
